narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Auntie Venom
Auntie Venom (Venom Oba-san) is the healer of The Watchers. Background Due to the traditional memory wiping, Auntie Venom does not remember her life before becoming a Watcher. Personality Auntie Venom is very extravagant and theatrical. She often displays exaggerated emotions and overreacts to things. She is generally the mother figure of The Watchers, though she is often the cause of much drama. Auntie Venom claims that she was once very beautiful when she still had flesh on her bones. She wears a wig and stuffs her robes to give the appearance of hair and breasts, which she no longer has due to being a skeleton. Appearance So far, all that has been revealed is boney feet. Clothing Other than the brown cloak uniform of The Watchers, Auntie Venom wears fancy gloves, pumps, and a fluffy boa. She considers herslef the pinacle of fashion ^^U Abilities Auntie Venom is the one member of The Watchers who's body was not altered with a forbidden Jutsu ceremony. Rather, Auntie Venom was once a woman who happened to have died and decayed long enough to become a bleached skeleton. The previous medic expert of The Watchers found her skeleton and injected it with the Yomi Venom, bringing her back to life. However, she remains nothing but bones, making her essentially a living skeleton. Despite being a skeleton, the Yomi Venom simulates anything needed for a living human body to function. Despite not having skin, muscles, or organs, Auntie Venom can still see, cry, hear, taste, feel, smell, and talk. And she still needs to sleep, eat, and use the bathroom. The only thing it does not simulate is hair growth, so Auntie Venom wears a wig. Due to being all bones, Auntie Venom is very light. She can stand on the surface of the water and jump surprisingly high due to her light weight. Her bones also have the ability to break apart and float around, allowing her to split her body into pieces to attack her opponent. If any of her bones are broken, Auntie Venom can simply drink milk to heal them, due to the calcium. However, when the previous Healer of The Watchers ressurected her with the Yomi Venom, Auntie Venom also gained the ability to use the Yomi Venom herself. By biting someone, she can inject some of her Yomi Venom, healing their injuries. It can even revive the dead, albeit doing so takes so much Yomi Venom that her reserves will be running on near dry afterwards. Jutsu * Arm Club * Bone Boomerang * Bone Buzz Saw * Bone Carnival * Bone Flail Helicopter * Bone Hand Pursuit * Bone Harpoon Shot * Elbow Assisstance Release * Flail Arm Extension * Skull Cannon * Spine Whip * Yomi Venom Injection Quotes * "Hey there, sugar." * "If these bones could talk!" * "Oh ho ho ho ho!" * "I can feel it in my bones, darlin'..." * "I'm more than just a worthless bag of bones, honey!" * "Ever faced an opponent that could stand in place but still attack you freely?" * "You've got a great figure, hon'. You just need to show it off more!" * "Wow, you're lucky to have hair at that age." External Links Image made with TekTek.Org's Dream Avatar Simulator Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female